The Soul Of The Damned
by ArchylteAcolyte
Summary: Axel was sent to spy on some fellow Organization members in Castle Oblivion. But everything changes when he meets a girl from another dimension and the madman following her. Will he be able to save her and himself? Rated T for choice few words.
1. Chapter 1: The Interdimensional Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to any characters or scenarios.**

Author's Note: This is my first crossover. I Would like to thank my lovely beta-reader for proofreading. The first chapter might be a little short, but it will get better!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Interdimensional Castle

It had been a long time since he had become a Nobody and Axel had only recently started feeling like what the organization was doing was wrong. They were tasked to release the hearts of those who had been destroyed by the dark forces, or so he had thought. As he worked his way through their ranks he learned that they were only releasing hearts so that they would be offered to a greater entity known as "Kingdom Hearts". However, he wasn't important enough apparently to be told what these "Kingdom Hearts" were for. He snooped and pried for a number of months. The higher must have noticed since Axel was assigned to long-term mission far away from The World that Never Was.

He had been assigned to travel to a mysterious castle with five of his other colleagues. Zexion the bookworm, Lexaeus the axe-swinger, Vexen the scientist, Marluxia the rose of death, and perhaps the most frightening, Larxene the cynical.

Zexion was the youngest member, yet one of the highest scholars. He was short but had a demeanor that showed he had power and dominance. He had ocean blur hair that covered his right eye, giving him an ominous air. His lexicon gave him both knowledge and strength.

Lexaeus was a gargantuan man of great stature and strength. His size was not of fat but of extremely well defined and large muscles. He had scraggily and nappy chocolate brown hair. He wielded a sword that resembled an axe.

Vexen was cold, devious scientist. He appeared to be quite old but still knew how to rough with the young kids. He had long stringy blonde hair that made him look slightly younger. His weapon of choice was a large ice shield that resembled a beast's claw.

Marluxia was an odd man. He had broad chest and a strong physique. He had jagged pink hair that resembled dark pink tulips. He had mastery over flowers and could turn a single flower petals into his destructive scythe.

Larxene was the meanest, nastiest woman that had ever existed. Her cynical demeanor fit her dark personality. She had potential to be attractive but ruined it with her personality. She had short blonde hair with two antenna looking pieces jutting out from the front side of her head. Her weapon of choice was small daggers that she placed between her fingers to make it appear as though she had claws.

Larxene was by far the worst of the bunch. She always pestered Axel and, seeing as the two would be seeing each other for quite a while, he knew she would make sure he was miserable.

They had taken a dark corridor to the entrance of an expansive castle. The castle itself was huge and had smaller castle jutting out of it. As Axel walked he noticed a portal of sorts behind it. He felt as though many worlds and dimensions were connected to this castle in some way. He also felt a dark presence emanating from it.

"Probably just the group of us here altogether at once," Axel dismissed in his head.

"What's wrong Axie?" Larxene mused playfully. "Scared of a big dark castle?"

"I'm about as scared of it as I am scared of you," returned Axel with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph, well why don't you be the first to go in?"

"Gladly!"

"Would you two stop fighting already!" . "We're all going to be here a very long time and we're going to have to get along and work together, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Axel, grimacing. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"Just scouting the castle. It was Xemnas' orders."

So the six walked toward the monstrous castle. However, this would be the last time some of them set foot outside of the castle.

"

Meanwhile in Traverse town...

"Eat! Eat and grow strong! Unleash Ragnarok upon these poor foolish souls! Grow stronger and feed! Mwahahaha!" An ominous, eerie voice shouted.

After that, only the shriek of a young man could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Infinite Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to the characters or scenarios.**

Author Note: The mystery boy and voice get more dialogue in this chapter. Another unknown character is introduced. And once again thank you to my beta reader!

* * *

Chapter 2: Infinite Possibilities

The group moved as a unit inside the castle. They each had their weapons at the ready upon reaching the door. Marluxia acted as leader and was at the head of the group. He was also the one to open the stupendous front door.

He threw the door wide open and all 6 black cloaked figures readied themselves to attacked anything that appeared. To their amazement nothing but a quiet room was on the other side of the door.

Inside was a silent white room with faint blue markings for designs. White flower statues and pillars lined the rooms and an ominous feeling pervaded in the air. A strange crystal ball stood to the right of the group.

"What do you suppose that is," questioned Axel.

"It appears to be an inactive warp point," deducted Vexen. "This is quite a large castle, it would only make sense if there were special points meant to help one travel through the castle."

"It's not like we need them. We can just use dark corridors," replied Larxene.

"She does have a point," said Lexaeus.

"Well then," said Marluxia. "Let's stop wasting time.

The group proceeded to another giant door across the grand hall. Upon reaching the stairs they felt a sudden chill.

"One of you go up to the door and attempt to open it," demanded Marluxia.

"Oh fine!" Exclaimed Larxene. "Since you boys are such wimps, I will be the first to set foot deeper into the castle."

"Did Xemnas by chance say anything about having to worry about giant nobody eating heartless in this castle," joked Axel.

Before anyone had time to comment, Larxene had reached the door. All eyes fell on her as they patiently waited for her to open it.

"Oh," exclaimed Larxene. "What's this card thingy for?"

She bent over and picked it up. It had a picture on the front. On the back it read, "For Axel and friends."

"Hmmm, guess that means you get to go through the door first," laughed Larxene as she walked toward Axel.

"Fine I'm not scared," said Axel as he swiped the card out of her hand.

He read the back again and read, "Hold the card up to the door and the path will appear."

So he did just that. As soon as he held the card up an unknown power seized him. His body was twisting and convolging in a spectacle of torture and wonder. He fell down from floating and to his suprise no one ran to his aide.

"Alright," he winced. "Guess i'll just open up the door now."

He opened the door and stepped through. To his amazement he was standing in Twilight town. He walked out of the alley and around the side street.

"Wha-what? How in the heck did I get here?! I was just at the castle. Did someone make a dark corridor to mess with me?"

In reaction he turned around and ran back to the alley. Sure enough a mysterious door was standing upright against the wall. He couldn't see through the bright light filling the doorway. Figuring there wasn't much else he could do he just walked back through the door.

He was blinded at first and opened his eyes to see the white room and his five comrades were standing where they had before.

"Well, where did it lead," questioned Vexen.

"You're never going to believe this, but it led me to Twilight town!"

"I believe it," said Marluxia. "Xemnas said that Castle Oblivion can take you to the heart of your memories."

"I wonder if there's a library," questioned Zexion.

"Of course, if you've been there you can go back," said Marluxia. "Potentially there are infinite possibilities."

"So, Castle Oblivion," whispered Axel. "Let's just hope it doesn't become our oblivion."

""

Back at Traverse town...

A man is running atop a roof screaming and teetering back and forth.

"Hey! Stop running! You might trip and fall off the roof! I don't think I could deal with that," cried the strange boy swinging his blade at him.

"Y-you're crazy!"

"Now, now. Stop playing with your food and eat," said a snakish looking woman.

Just as the boy stabbed the man a dozen shadowy, black creatures circled them.

"They're all dark and soulless," said the boy. "I don't know if I can deal with that."

"He's right," said a raspy voice in the shadows. "They possess no souls nor hearts."

"It's fine, I'll deal with them," said the woman. "Snake snake, cobra cobra destroy the darkness ensnaring us."

As all the heartless creatures disappeared a strange black portal appeared and a woman in a black cloak emerged and aimed her glare towards the other woman.

"Well well, it appears another witch has decided to pay us a visit," laughed the woman in black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Test, In the Town, On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to the characters or scenarios.**

****Author's Note: The chapter's are getting longer. Chapter 4 should be up within a few days. Another person makes a brief appearance in this chapter! And once again thank you Kitty Attack for beta-reading the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Test, In The Town, On The Tower

"Well if you're ready, I'd like you and Larxene to go back to Twilight Town and scout the town. See if any heartless inhabit these fabricated towns, or if anything does for that matter," ordered Marluxia.

"Aww," whimpered Larxene. "Do I really have to be with him?"

"This isn't a walk in the park for me either," replied Axel.

"Just shut up and go," said Marluxia.

The two began to walk to the door when Marluxia grabbed Larxene's arm.

"He might be helpful to our plans," stated Marluxia.

"Yeah yeah. I'll see if he's worth our time," said Larxene.

Axel kept walking and pretended not to hear what Marluxia said. Now he was sure they were planning something and apparently now he had gained their trust.

"Xemnas is gonna love this," chuckled Axel.

The duo walked through the door and into Twilight town.

"What a drab, pathetic little town," laughed Larxene.

Axel knew she was just trying to get under his skin so he blew it off. After all he was in the town he loves. To him, this town was the only thing making him human. Every time he was here he had emotions, feelings even. He gazed up at the sky that always seemed to be in a sunset mode. It was peaceful there. No one ever broke out into fights it pandemonium. Heartless rarely even showed up. It was his own private getaway. The tall clock tower was what really filled him with nostalgia. He remembered watching sunsets from there, always smiling and laughing. Not a care in the world. Only one other thing ever made him feel that way; Roxas.

"What if Roxas is here?" Axel wondered. "I can't just run to the tower, Larxene might get suspicious. And we can't have that. Emotions come second, missions come first. I'll just wait for the moment when we reach the clock tower. Then I'll just make up some lame excuse to go up there and check."

"Earth to stupid? Anyone in there?" Larxene barked as she waved her arms in front of Axel's face. "C'mon, let's find the exit."

"So there's an exit? Does it look like the one we came through?"

"I don't know, that's why we're here."

"Alright, well I'll take lead. I know this place like the back of my hand."

The two walked around the streets. Everything seemed normal. It even seemed as though the vendors were where they were supposed to be.

"Uh, are those real people?" Axel asked.

"I don't think so, they'd probably try to talk to us or something. I walked past that old lady and all she did was smile and wave."

"Alright, so no significant life. Only memory clones? Heh. Might sound weird in the report."

"Oh, about the mission reports," started Larxene. "From now in all reports go through the mission leader, Marluxia.

"Oh wow, this definitely smells fishy," whispered Axel under his breath. "Alright, sounds good to me. Although I wish the person deemed leader was making an effort in the exploration," he chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, he's hard at work as we speak."

On the move, they left the plaza and made their way to the clock tower. Everything seemed normal on their way there, aside from the wagon that flew down the hill. Why it happened Axel didn't know. Maybe it happened in one of his past visits.

They finally reached the clock tower and the sunset was looking magnificent. Axel gazed upon it and remembered the times he had went there after a long days work. He was eager to get to the top. He attempted to open a dark corridor, but nothing appeared.

"C'mon Axie, we're in Castle Oblivion. Did you think getting through here was going to be that easy," mused Larxene.

"Guess not, but I'll check the top. Don't want you to get your pretty little face hurt," said Axel with a wink.

Axel knew where the stairs were located inside the station from the first time he had been there. It was strange though, no heartless had appeared since they got there.

Back outside Larxene was talking to herself. "He probably thinks they'll be up there. What a fool. But he is working out nicely. He'll make a fine addition to our group. The final part of his test is about to begin. Let's just see how that goes."

Axel finally made it to the top. Once there he saw the figure of a young boy sitting on the edge. Immediately he ran over there to greet him. But before he made it there the thought occurred to him, "This isn't the real Roxas."

"Hello," started Axel hesitantly. "Is that you, Roxas?"

The boy turned his head and his eyes lost all color and his skin became snow white. It was a Dusk, the lowest possible stage of a Nobody. They were indispensable, mere cattle really. They served as mindless warriors for Xemnas' regime. Their white bodies were accompanied by various black and gray stripes. Although Dusks are not very important, it is still frowned upon to kill one. The punishments for killing one is usually an annoying task of killing a giant Heartless in an inconvenient world, such as the deserts of Agrabah. Axel knew that killing this Dusk would be easy, and he also knew he would be punished. But the thought that he was tricked and that it tried to take the form of his friend, filled him with a great rage. He didn't care anymore, the Dusk was as good as dead. He lunged at Axel and Axel overpowered him and threw him off the tower by instinct.

"Good,' thought Larxene. 'He knows the difference between the real deal and some murderous doppelganger. Hopefully that means his emotions won't get the better of him."

In a matter of moments Axel was back on the first floor and outside of the building.

He asked Larxene, "So I'm guessing you saw me kill that Dusk?"

"Yeah, we'll deal with it later. But let's move. I think I found the exit."

The duo walked through the abandoned tunnel and eventually found the exit where the tunnels met. They emerged to see Marluxia standing in the middle of the room.

"Very good Axel! I was beginning to worry about you," began Marluxia. "I knew you would pull through. You passed our test. Larxene and I plan on overthrowing the Organization and you meet all of the qualifications for joining our little group."

"Not like you have much choice now," added Larxene.

"Haha, not like I have much say. What the heck, why not," chuckled Axel mildly.

"Good to hear! And now obviously you won't be penalized for the dead Dusk. We'll cover it up. After all we put him there anyways," continued Marluxia.

"He was just a pawn to see if you had the ability to fight a fellow Nobody. And one that could have been your friend at that," finished Larxene.

"Well mission accomplished. So what's the plan to overthrow the Organization," questioned Axel.

"All in due time," said Marluxia. "Lets go to the planning room, there's someone we want to introduce you to."

Marluxia summoned a dark corridor and he and Larxene began to walk towards it.

"How did you do that? I thought we couldn't create those here," questioned Axel with an even more puzzled look on his face.

"Only in the memory rooms, but you can thank her for that," said Marluxia with a slight trace of a smile on his face.

"""

Somewhere in the depths of Castle Oblivion.

"Ugh, oh my head. Where am I? Where's Soul? I'm not dead, am I?" A frightened girl asked all these questions, but received no answers.

She lied on the floor just as a corpse lying in its grave. The walls and floor were snow white, put there was nothing pure about the Hell she was in. She could barely move due to the excruciating pain. However, she found no wounds as her hands examined her body. She knew that she would make it somehow. But the truth was, she was hurt, lost, and most of all, lonely.


	4. Chapter 4: The Circle Of Witches

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to the characters or scenarios.**

Author's Note: Here's chapter four. Thanks again Kitty Attack. One of the "mystery" characters is named in this chapter. The biggest problem now is figuring out how Maka will fight. Please leave any comments or questions on my progress so far.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Circle Of Witches

Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia all filed though the dark corridor that Marluxia had fabricated. When Axel made it to the other side he was amused at what he saw.

"Wait wait. This little girl is the one you were referring to when you said you can thank 'her'?" Axel playfully questioned. "She can't be what, maybe fifteen at the most?"

Their little group stood in a line and studied the girl. The little girl never looked up at them, she just sat drawing on her little pad, attentive as anyone Axel had ever seen.

"Don't underestimate our little witch, she possesses great powers over the memories of those who are connected to the boy, Sora," Marluxia babbled on. "She tried her powers on us, but she could not tap into our memories."

"But how did she create the Twilight Town from my memories?"

"Wow, you really are a dimwit," joked Larxene with a wink. "Roxas is Sora's Nobody, which means you're quite connected with Sora."

Axel studied the young girl. She wore a short white dress, the color suited her as she seemed as though she was pure. She had long blonde hair that flowed like a river past her right shoulder. She had a certain beauty to her that was dampened by the large frown she wore on her face. It was clear she was hurting. Axel assumed she was here against her will. His eyes wandered and became locked on a strange object. In the corner of the room there was a small canary type cage; inside the cage was a small rag doll replica of the girl. Axel felt both disturbed and related. He too felt like he was trapped inside; he was trapped inside the Organization with nowhere else to go. Larxene ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Isn't she just so pretty?" Larxene giggled, pinching the girl's cheek. "She could be my little sister, a mini me even."

"What's your name," asked Axel, clearly ignoring Larxene.

"My name is Naminé," replied the girl.

"She is a Nobody Axel, she belongs with us," said Marluxia.

"I never said she shouldn't."

Axel decided to examine the rest of the room. It looked like the rest of the castle, but smaller. The walls were still white and there were still small blue marks on the walls and floors. Aside from Naminé's belongings, there was a lone crystal ball on a stand.

"So, what's the plan to take over the Organization?"

At this point the group moved to form as circle around their little witch.

"Why so quick to question ev-" Marluxia cut off Larxene before she could finish.

"He has a right to know. Our plan is to use Sora's mastery of the keyblade in order to defeat the Organization."

"Well how are we supposed to get him here?"

Marluxia proudly stepped toward Axel and snickered, "He's actually nearby. I met him at the crossroads in order to get him to come here."

"And so once he's here, our little witch here will use her powers to manipulate him," Axel summarized.

Axel didn't like his new comrade's arrogant attitudes. They seemed as though they thought their plan was flawless, had they forgotten that Sora took down Ansem? He who was probably the strongest heartless to ever have existed?

"Yes, it's a small task for her," said Marluxia plainly.

Naminé frowned.

"Well I really wouldn't call that magic," said Larxene with the same evil glare on her face she always had when she said something caddy and rude.

"I can do a lot more than you think," stated Naminé proud and confident.

"Well then, by all means show us," grinned Marluxia.

Axel grew bored with the conversation they were having. He turned his gaze to the crystal ball in the center of the room. Inside the crystal ball there was Sora and two of his friends entering the castle.

"Finally, some action," said Axel with a large evil grin.

""""

Back in Traverse Town...

The boy had his blade ready and had his eyes locked on the woman in black.

"Come now. Why should there be fighting among fellow witches? We could be of great use to each other," said the woman in black.

"And why would I need help from you," put the snake woman blatantly.

"Well I'll ask you this, why do you destroy these people?"

"For my experiment."

"No, I mean, what do you gain from killing them?"

"Well, I'm not familiar with your dimension," admitted the snake woman. "But where I'm from, there is a being of unspeakable terror that was born from utter and complete madness. Now this entity was sealed away ages ago."

"Seems interesting, I-" The black robed woman was rudely interrupted.

"There's more. Many have tried to recreate the being, but none have succeeded. See, the kishin, as it is called, was created after it had amassed countless human souls. So I have given this child immense power in order for him to acquire many souls. I was worried when we first arrived in this dimension, worried that we wouldn't be able to find souls. But this town has provided countless human souls."

The woman in black seemed exceptionally bothered by the snake womans lack of manners. However, she replied to what the witch said with, "Well, now I can help you get countless souls. But in return, there are a few souls I would like you to collect."

"For you?"

"No, I want them to be out of my way."

The boy seemed to be content standing there with the two women. However, his shadow grew restless and finally revealed itself and started grabbing the boy and twisting his body into weird contortions. The woman in black seemed to enjoy the spectacle. The look on her face showed intrigue and wonder.

Before the woman in black could answer, the snake woman began to speak saying, "Hmmmm, deal. On one condition however."

"And what would be that," inquired the robed woman.

"You tell me about these small, dark creatures."

"Ah, the Heartless. They are created when other Heartless kill humans, or when a world is consume by darkness."

"And what of that white creature over there staring at us?"

The robed woman looked toward the alleyway and saw a samurai staring at their small congregation. The white being stared at them and appeared expressionless. The snake witch looked at it with a disturbed expression. She didn't like the way it appeared to see through her.

"It is a Nobody, one who is created when a strong person loses their heart. Apparently their master wants to spy on us. Trying to stop it is futile, it will teleport before we can attack it."

"Snake snake, cobra cobra destroy the wicked white that seeks to unkeep our secrets."

A purple snakish looking arrow stabbed the samurai and ended its existence. The expression on the black robed woman grew darker and more malicious.

"Wonderful, but let us take our conversation to somewhere more private," said the woman in black.

A black portal opened and the trio walked towards it. The boy seemed hesitant but the witch he was traveling with reassured him that all would be alright.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Maleficent ," said the woman in black robes just as the darkness enveloped all three.


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring the Castle: Strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to the characters or scenarios.**

Author Note: Chapter 5 is finally ready. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Chapter 5: Exploring the Castle: Strange New Alliances Formed?

It had been a few days since Sora entered the castle. Axel grew bored with the encounters they had.

"He's nothing like Roxas," thought Axel.

Marluxia noticed that Axel was growing detached and begun to get worried. He kept thinking about a plan to get Axel motivated. He thought maybe a battle against Sora was just what he needed. Then again, it seemed as though Sora was what was making him sad. He must have reminded him of Roxas. Maybe Naminé could make a Roxas replica? Maybe he could even enlist the help of Vexen. It was settled; replica Roxas would be the tool they used to make sure Axel stayed on their side.

Marluxia wasted no time; he summoned Vexen from the lower levels of the castle. He didn't know if the plan would work, but it was better than Axel blowing the whole mission.

"I need your expertise at making replicas," spoke Marluxia in a calm level minded tone.

"Do you promise my safety in the upcoming battle between you and the Organization," questioned Vexen, equally as calm.

"How do you know about that?"

"You aren't the only one with a magic ball in your quarters."

Marluxia's change in posture signaled some sort of unease in Vexen. Marluxia had uncrossed his legs and stood up. Now he began to walk around the table and brushed the top of Vexen's chair.

"I suppose those are some easy terms. Naminé can formulate the memories for the replica, you just need to make the dummy," said Marluxia who acted as if Vexen didn't already know the rest of the plan.

"Alright, I suppose this can work. I'll have him done and ready by next week."

The two shook hands and Vexen made a dark corridor.

"Please remember our deal when the time comes," Vexen said with a sturdy frown just before leaping into the darkness.

Marluxia had no right to be happy, or to even feel as though his plan was going to succeed. It appeared that Axel was watching all of the little deal from the lower levels crystal ball. Axel had grown bored and decided to pay the lower level members a visit, Vexen above the rest. Axel wanted to know what the scientist had to say about the endless abundance of rooms that the castle held. It seems as though he had walked through thousands of halls and still hadn't covered anywhere close to half of the rooms and halls. Now it appears as though he couldn't even trust him.

Axel was slightly jealous of Lexaeus and Zexion. They weren't suspected of treason. They hadn't been sent to spy on other agents either. They were just there, together at least. They were close members and everyone knew it. So why were they allowed to come together and not him and Roxas?

Axel left the lower levels angry and confused. He decided to wander the highest levels on the upper levels to see what he could find. Marluxia had assigned him the mission earlier in the day and Axel decided he would keep going regardless of his newfound anger. He also decided it would be best not to confront Marluxia about the replica Roxas plan.

Now that he knew that he could use dark corridors, Axel found the warp points useless. However, once he had reached the higher floors of the castle he found that the memory rooms had stopped appearing. He figured that it was more of Naminé's magic. Why had that strange girl been placed in the castle? It made Axel sort of sad thinking about her imprisonment. It was also strange that he actually had feelings.

'_Nobodies shouldn't feel,'_ he thought as he moved up yet another floor. _'Maybe Marluxia was right though. She is a Nobody so she does belong with us. We Nobodies have no place in any of the various worlds. It's probably best she's here."_

Axel proceeded floor upon floor and found nothing. Then something strange happened. There was a corridor that branched off from the rest of the halls. He decided it was suspicious and walked down the mysterious hall. He didn't know what it was but he felt something at the end of the hall. Something helpless, lonely even, and it was calling out to him. It wasn't a voice, no, it was more like a soul or a spirit, that was calling out to him. He began to run down the corridor in a full sprint. He finally stopped once he came to a large room. It seemed as though it didn't belong in the castle. The color scheme was the same, but it was as if it had been ripped from its place in the universe and placed in the accursed castle.

"Could this have been the work of that strange portal I saw outside?"

Axel admired the work in the room. It appeared as some kind of shrine. It had a big altar type structure at the end of the room. Large chains laid on the floor, and it seemed as though they once concealed some strange, possibly large object. The sides of the room appeared to never end as if a never ending fog enveloped it. There were some visible white wooden pillars alongside the path to the altar. His gaze turned upward as he looked above the area where the chains had met. There was a large hole that seemed as though it was an escape route for some rogue creature.

Axel didn't understand what had called him here. But the room intrigued him, so he stayed a little longer. He stood there in complete silence, admiring both the structure and the peacefulness of the room. No Larxene screaming, or Marluxia barking orders. This would be his new secret place for now.

He had just raised his hand to create a dark corridor when he heard the sobbing of a girl. He looked around and saw a girl up against one of the pillars. She looked beaten up, but there were no apparent cuts or blood on her body. He raced to her side; once again he was showing emotion.

"Are you alright," questioned Axel, not knowing whether or not he should help her.

"S-soul? Is that you?" The girl, who was on the brink of passing out, softly questioned.

'Dang,' thought Axel. 'I have no idea what to do with her. I can't just leave her here.'

In haste, he picked her up and ran through a dark corridor. On the other side he found Naminé sitting by herself.

"Perfect," said Axel with a sigh of relief. "Naminé, I know we barely know each other, but I need to ask you a big favor!"

Naminé sensed his distress. It didn't matter they barely knew each other, or that Axel was one of her captors. Naminé had a soft and kind heart. She would help him no matter what.

"What's wrong Axel," asked Naminé, noticing the girl on his shoulder.

"Can you implant memories of this girl as a Nobody in the rest of the members memories?"

A dark corridor opened behind him and Axel knew at that moment everything was going to go to hell.

"Oh that's rich! You have feelings for this girl? You pathetic waste of a Nobody, you know you can't feel. So why pretend?" The shrewd, all too familiar voice of Larxene drifted into the room.

Axel dared not set the girl down, though he backed up a bit, ready for a fight if need be.

"She's of no use to us Axel. She's just some plain little school girl."

Axel backed towards Naminé and set the girl next to her.

He bent down slightly to whisper in Naminé's ear, "Once I distract Larxene, give the girl this panacea."

Axel handed Naminé a panacea and then stepped towards Larxene. Flames surrounded him and he threw both of his hands outward from his sides and summoned two chakrams.

Larxene created her claw-like knives and began to laugh, "Oh Axel! You don't know the mistake you're about to make!"

"It's a long shot! But I will protect her!"

"""""

Meanwhile, in The Castle That Never Was

The snake woman had easily entered the World That Never Was and was now infiltrating The Castle That Never Was.

She rode on her broomstick while the boy took out countless Nobodies. Unfortunately, none of them had souls.

"She better not have lied to us," hissed the snake woman.

They made their way to a throne room and saw multiple men sitting in the various thrones.

"Look! Here are some human looking ones," shouted the boy's sword.

"Who are you," asked a deep, manly voice.

"Why hello," said the snake woman. "My name is Medusa. And this is Crona. I have a-"

She was cut off by the boy's sword who went back to his shadow form, "Aren't you forgetting someone!?"

"Oh, and this is Ragnarok. Now as I was saying. I would like to make a deal with you."

"Hmmm, you do possess strength to have made it here. But how do we know we can trust you?"

"I have certain information on your witch friend Maleficient," smiled the cunning witch.

"I suppose we can listen," laughed the man in charge. "My name is Xemnas. Welcome to the Organization."


	6. Chapter 6: The Showdown In Oblivion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to the characters or scenarios.**

Authors Note: I haven't been writing lately, but hopefully that will change thought! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta-reader, KittyAttack :3

* * *

Chapter 6: The Showdown in Oblivion: The Mysterious Girl and The Station of Awakening?

"You really are a fool, aren't you Axie," giggled Larxene with an arrogant look of triumph.

"Even if I am, it'll be a treat to knock you off your high pedestal," said Axel with a sinister smile that almost looked psychotic.

Just to be sure nothing would be held against him, Axel waited for Larxene to make the first move. She didn't move for him but toward the girl. Axel naturally jumped in the way and knocked Larxene back.

"You know what? You're stupid. Marluxia as well as the rest of the Organization will see you as a traitor!"

"Well, once you're gone, and the girl is in safety, I'll let them know how you lunged at Naminé and I had no choice but to dispose of the traitor that threatened the whole plan!"

"Stupid _and_ arrogant! Wow Axie! You're beginning to become very interesting!"

Axel lunged at her and their blades met. For a moment it almost seemed as if little Larxene was scared.

As the struggle went on, Axel muttered, "You're one to talk about arrogance," just before he repelled her back.

"You know, you're becoming a real bother. We should never have accepted you! Vexen would have been a much better candidate."

"He already is one of your pawns, so why didn't you keep him?"

"Because Marluxia saw something in you, though I know not what."

Their fight was a long one. Flurries of fire and lightning flying left and right. Larxene spun around shooting electric charges from her claws. Axel knew all of her moves and this was the easiest of them all to avoid. He was clearly avoiding him. She wanted Marluxia to get back and see the fight. Axel decided to counter and sent a pillar of fire toward Larxene and she dodged it, naturally. The battle was pointless; both knew all of the others moves.

Axel decided now was a good as time as any to attack. He threw one chakram at her and as she repelled it, he stuck her from up above and knocked the knives from her grasp.

Naminé must have known this was the moment Axel had spoke of. Naminé opened the panacea and tried giving it to the girl. The problem was, Naminé had never used one before. She thought about one of Sora's memories she had seen and remembered he threw it in air and the bottle broke. She did exactly as she had remembered. She laughed since she decided this is why Axel said she needed to wait until Larxene was busy. Axel had known her for a short time and he was already so nice to her and knew how she worked for that matter. She waited a few seconds and realized the panacea had no effect.

"Axel," she wailed. "It didn't work! I'm sorry!"

"Damn, it's alright Naminé! Are you happy now Larxene," Axel screamed with traces of flares coming out of his nostrils.

"Oh yes, I'm ecstatic Axie!"

""""""

Somewhere in a dark realm...

"Oh, my head. Where am I?" She had finally gained the strength to stand.

She stood up and walked around the stained glass floor. On the floor were images of people she knew. On the right: her father, Marie, and Dr. Stein. On the left were Medusa, Eruka, and Free. And finally in the middle was a big picture of the Kishin, Asura.

'That's some strange artwork,' thought the girl.

All of a sudden black creatures appeared at her feet. They squirmed and jumped at her. She didn't know what to do so she ran to the edge.

"Great strength comes for the fearless. Stand up to the darkness. When you're brave what can stand in your way? Fight girl! Fight for those you miss and for a chance to see tomorrow," an ominous cloaked man shouted from across the floor before disappearing.

Maka didn't know what to do. She was afraid. But she thought of Soul and grew somewhat more courageous. She ran towards the shadows screaming and swinging her fists. She punched one of the black creatures and it begin to envelope her.

"I'm sorry, Soul."

Then a light shown through and the dark being was gone! She had a giant key in her hand. Apparently the key was a strong enough weapon to destroy the evil beings. She snickered and began attacking all of them.

"I will survive all the obstacles put forth. I will find you Soul!"

As soon as all of the darkness faded a staircase appeared to another tower. The girl traveled up the staircase and observed the new floor. There were six images in all. A big one in the middle and five surrounding it. The five surrounding the middle were: Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. Then in the middle was her kneeling down and Soul. She began to cry.

"I will find you Soul! And I will bring him and me back to you guys! I swear I will!"

The girl raised the key in the air in a triumphant pose and a light shot from it. A door appeared in front of her. She was prepared for whatever was on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7: First Steps in the New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to any characters or scenarios.**

Author's Note: Woo! Finally another chapter! Thanks again KittyAttack for Beta reading! Maka finally gets a little action in this chapter. I can't wait for Crona to get more story time and I can't wait for them to finally get out of Castle Oblivion!

* * *

Chapter 7: First Steps In The New World: Maka Albarn, The Keyblade Meister?

The girl awoke in the arms of a young girl. She had a pretty face and she thought she saw her wearing a warm smile. However, when her vision improved she saw that the girl had mixed facial expressions of fear and relief. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this girl.

"She's alright Axel," clarified the girl.

"That's great! Maybe you should take her somewhere safe," yelled Axel as he repelled all of Larxene's blows.

The girl had no idea who these people were, but it was apparent they were trying to helping her. She recognized the red-haired man as the one she saw before losing consciousness. She saw a woman dressed in the same garb as him attacking him. The room she was in now looked nothing like Asura's room, save for the white color Asura's room had become. This room was much smaller, yet seemed prison-like just as Asura's had.

"Is he fighting her to protect me," questioned the frightened girl.

"Yes, he is. But we need to-" Naminé tried to say before the girl was up and running towards the fight.

"Stop you two," the girl shouted in hopes the two would cease.

Axel stopped only to be hit straight in the jaw by Larxene. The girl watched as Axel fell backwards and hit the ground.

"You're next, you little brat."

Larxene lunged at the girl. However, to her surprise she was met by a keyblade.

"What in the world," shouted Larxene, surprised and confused.

The strange girl had summoned a keyblade to her aide in order to protect herself from the mad woman's blow. This surprised the girl since she was used to all meisters requiring a human weapon to fight with. The only person she had met who was a weapon and meister was Crona. Had she and Soul been infected with black blood too?

She quickly dismissed the idea since the weapon she wielded wasn't Soul, nor did any sort of demon appear to be in her body.

"Oh my goodness! How did you get a keyblade," shouted an equally surprised Naminé.

The girl took this moment of confusion and amazement to attack Larxene. She didn't really know how to fight with it. Soul's curved blade gave her an advantage she didn't have with this new weapon. She would probably have to think a completely new fighting style. Well, that is, if she lived long enough.

She spun the oversized key on her right side and then attempted to slice Larxene down through the middle. Larxene jumped back, still shocked, and landed herself a spot against the wall.

Should she strike the woman down now? What if she was protecting the one she should be fighting? She didn't have time to think, she had to act now. The girl went to hit her but another man in black used a scythe to block her hit.

Now she herself was shocked. How many people were in this stupid room? She didn't know whether to attack this one or not. To be honest, she was kind of jealous of the new man. He was wielding a scythe, though it was a tad too feminine for her. It resembled a lilac flower and that wasn't something she was very into. The man himself was a lean, yet muscular brute. He had a good skin complexion and rosy pink hair. He stared at her with his ocean blue eyes for what seemed like a lifetime.

"It seems a quarrel had broke out amongst friends," said the man. "Larxene and Axel, stop fighting this instant! No need to fight over who found the new keyblade wielder. She'll be a fine addition to the group."

"No! Axel didn't know she wielded a keyblade and tried to protect her," shouted Larxene with mixed feelings of anger and confusion.

"Come now Larxene, we know you can be rash, I'm sure you just jumped to conclusion too fast."

"Yeah whatever, at least now we have a keyblade wielder, not that she seems to know what she's doing."

The girl still had no idea what was going on. She didn't know what a keyblade wielder was and why she was one of them, and she certainly didn't want to work with these people. She had to find someway out.

"The little witch over there was helping Axel, I think she's trying to get on his good side so he'll help her escape," whispered Larxene to Marluxia.

"I just did what Axel _told me to," defended Naminé._

"Enough! What happened is not important. What I'm interested in is this new keyblade master. Where did you find her?"

"She was lying in a hall none of us had seen before. She was dying and I was going to try and get her some help, but Larxene decided to attack me instead," Axel stated, hoping that Marluxia would take his side.

"I didn't initiate that fight! He summoned his weapons first," Larxene yelled.

"To protect the keyblade master at all costs," Axel lied, knowing this would help win over Marluxia.

"Listen guys, I don't care how it started. I'm just glad no one was hurt and that the girl is safe," Marluxia stated.

Axel seemed to calm down at this point while Larxene on the other hand wore an angry frown on her face.

"One last question; what is your name girl?" Marluxia questioned.

Though hesitant to reply, she figured not replying would get her in more trouble; "My name is Maka Albarn."

"Keyblade wielder Maka Albarn, it has a nice ring to it," joked Marluxia as he walked away.

"Yeah, well don't worry about your clone now, Marluxia," Axel said.

Marluxia either didn't care, or just didn't feel like talking about the matter. Now things were easier. He didn't have to have Vexen make the clone. The new keyblade master would be useful for more than one thing.

Maka did not like Marluxia. He seemed as though he was the type of man to stab his own family in the back to get his way. She didn't like the way he gave her a title. He doesn't even know her. He doesn't have the right to call her anything other than her birth name. She was worried that she was now a tool of theirs. They would make her do whatever they wanted while she was powerless. She didn't know how she would be able to use her new powers to her advantage. Her thoughts had been interrupted, however, when Axel came over.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that's went down. I want a proper introduction. I'm Axel, and you are?"

"Maka Albarn, from Death City," Maka said. She was surprised she had said where she was from.

"Well Maka, I don't know why, but I feel obligated to protect you. And I will no matter what. Mark my words," Axel said confidently.

Maka didn't know how to take this. He was the only person tying to help her so she decided to place trust in him. What else could she do?

"""""""

Somewhere in the Castle That Never Was

"Crona, you're going on a special mission soon. You're going to be destroying a lot of creatures. But you are not to destroy the man with pink hair, or the scientist, understand? Saix said to keep them alive for them, but I have a few plans of my own," Medusa hissed.

"But what if I don't know who they are and attack them? What if I see a girl? I don't know if I can deal with girls," Crona whimpered as he swung Ragnarok around.

"Trust me, you will. Now Saix is going to teach you about some items from this new world. Meet him in the foyer in about an hour," Medusa said as she created a dark corridor. "I absolutely love this new power."


	8. Chapter 8: Castle Oblivion Infiltrated

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater. Nor do I own the rights to any characters or scenarios.**

Author's Note: Update! Thank you KittyAttack for taking the time to beta. I'm desperately trying to complete more chapters but in trying to keep the story in the direction I want I'm causing myself a slight writer's block. Feel free to review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Castle Oblivion Infiltrated: No Hope For Survival?

Maka awoke in a white room. The room seemed completely devoid of all feeling and emotion. Had this been where she had fallen asleep yesterday? She stood up and began searching for an exit. She didn't want to be here; she didn't know if she could trust these people. Even if she was promised protection, what if they tried to make her do evil things with her new powers? But the guy with red hair, Axel, said he would help her no matter what. She felt like she could trust him.

Her sleep that night had not been so good. She had a strange nightmare, in which she and Axel were sitting on the ledge of some building while watching the sunset. When she turned over to talk to him, somehow Axel had become Marluxia; he grabbed her by the wrist and she began to struggle. As most nightmares go, she fell off of the ledge and it seemed as though she was falling forever. Then all of a sudden she fell into the jaws of a snake, and just as its jaws snapped shut she woke up.

She eventually gave up looking for an exit and went back to lay on the only blanket that served as a bed. What kind of place was she in? If they want her to help why do they treat her so bad? She hasn't even received food yet. She waited patiently for about two hours before a strange portal opened in front of her.

"Hello Maka, how are you feeling today," Marluxia said with an unsettling grin.

"Oh, a h-hello," Maka choked, clearly not happy to see him.

"Today you're going to spar with Larxene," Marluxia said with the utmost authority. "She'll bring you some food and a few potions."

It appeared to Maka that everything Marluxia ordered was done. Despite her newfound scorn towards Maka, Larxene came in the room and served Maka some various berries and some strange meat. She also gave Maka a potion of every kind.

Just as Maka finished the small breakfast, Larxene summoned her claws and positioned herself into a strange stance.

"C'mon now you little brat. I don't have all day. Let me mop the floor with you now so I can go have fun with the other experiment," Larxene said with the small trace of a grin on her face.

"Other experiment?" Maka questioned.

To herself, she thought, _'Am I simply one of the experiments then?'_

"Ooo! Have I peeked the little play thing's interest?" Larxene laughed harshly, stepping towards Maka and lashing at her; Maka dodged easily, this style of fighting far less complex than the style she was used to.

"Hold on!" Maka shouted furiously. "I don't even know how to materialize my weapon, let alone use it!"

"Then I guess that makes my job whole lot easier," Larxene laughed as she spun towards Maka.

Maka dodged and ran towards a wall.

"Tsk tsk dear, cornering yourself won't help matters," giggled Larxene from across the room.

Larxene charged at Maka when all of a sudden a dark corridor opened. Marluxia emerged and seemed quite disturbed. "Larxene! Hurry and go help Axel! He and Sora are being attacked by a strange boy with purple hair and we have no idea how he got in here," he exclaimed gravely.

_'Purple hair?'_Maka thought. _'Could it be...I've got to go try and help Axel right away!'_ Larxene summoned a dark corridor and hurried through it, unaware of Maka trailing behind her.

"No!" Marluxia screamed. "You'll never be able to deal with him and his heartless!" But it was no use; his words went unheard to the two females as they continued their path to oblivion.

""""""""

_In a different room in Castle Oblivion_

"Hey, just die already! She might get mad if I don't beat you," an unknown voice cried.

"I don't care if she gets mad you little freak! I don't want to hurt you! Just leave," Axel shouted as he dodged a flurry of blows.

"Kick his ass, you little runt," a voice sounded from the boy's black blade. Axel was struck with one of the intruders slashes, but he was able to return the favor with a fire spell. Sora used a fire spell of his own, but he was knocked down in the process.

The dark corridor that Larxene had made finally appeared in the room and both her and Maka emerged. "Crona!" Maka shouted, despair evident.

"Oh! It's you, that girl from before," said Crona gleefully. "Where's that boy of yours?" What he said clearly struck a nerve because Maka was ready to try and fight. She deduced from her previous engagement with Larxene that in order her weapon she must make a motion with her hands. She tried throwing her hands in the air, that did not work. She tried raising one arm triumphantly, this failed as well.

She sighed, clenching her hand into a fist at her side. "Dang. How can I expect to find Soul if I can't even fight?"

Suddenly Sora got back up and summoned his keyblade by throwing his right hand outward. "You just gotta feel the power and believe it'll come to you," Sora said with a dorky smile.

Maka took a deep breath, closed her eyes and made a slashing movement just as if she had been fighting with her beloved scythe. A keyblade with a black shaft appeared. The shaft was accompanied with sickle-like red blades jutting out from random sides of the blade. The handle was spiky on the side opposite of the blade. The handle had a light blue tint that seemed oddly familiar.

Maka watched for a few moments as Axel, Larxene, and Sora fought for a few moments she finally remembered something important. "Guys! Run! You can't hurt him," Maka shouted with a frightful expression on her face. Sora turned over to see what she was shouting about when he was struck by Ragnarok.

A dark corridor opened up with Marluxia and Naminé emerging from it.

"Axel! Take them somewhere safe. We can't afford to lose them! Larxene and I will hold him off. I trust you'll do what's best," Marluxia said while blocking Crona's blows.

Axel created a dark corridor that Naminé sprinted through. He picked up Sora and looked at Maka. "If we leave, they might die," Maka said with a look of despair on her face.

"If that happens then it's their own fault! Now come on." They hurried through the portal that closed seconds after they were gone.

"Hey... My blood is black!"

""""""""

_From the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies_

"I don't like her. Something isn't right about her," a man with an eyepatch and ponytail stated.

"She might have tricked Saix and Xemnas, but I can tell she's up to no good," said a black haired man.

"Well don't you suppose we should dispose of her," questioned the only man with facial hair.

"In due time. We can't do it in front of Xemnas or Saix, for now she's one of us," the man in the ponytail said.

The trio stood on the balcony and gazed down at Medusa and Saix walking and talking.

"Well I can tell you this, Saix. Anyone Crona engaged in battle is already dead," Medusa stated triumphantly.

"How do you know?" Saix questioned, although he hoped she was correct.

"Well, he is my son after all," Medusa stated with a dark smile.


End file.
